Frostbitten
by Pyrofan
Summary: a new girl comes to the institute, but is she really what she seems?
1. Default Chapter

A story…  
  
I own nothing….  
  
AU  
  
888  
  
"Jimeny Christmas look at it come down." Rogue said to John and Bobby as the fast falling snow flakes came down. Now this wouldn't be very strange on a normal December day, but this wasn't December it was April. "You sure ya didn't do nothin Bobby?"  
  
"Not that I can think of." he answered still looking out the window.  
  
"Hey we should go do something guys." John mumbled getting bored of watching the snow fall.  
  
"Oh we should…"  
  
"Should what Rogue?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Look, you guys there's some one in the snow!" she exclaimed. And sure enough there was someone stumbling through the blizzard. Rogue stood up and threw on a jacket, and headed out side before anyone could say anything.  
  
888  
  
Rogue ran towards the now fallen body. When she reached it she found that it was a girl about her age, with blue hair and she was deathly white.  
  
She tried to move the body but only succeeded in moving her a couple of feet. "John Bobby get your asses out here!" she yelled to them.  
  
With their help they managed to get the girl inside, and laid her on the couch. Bobby went to get some warm water and John went to get her some blankets.  
  
Rogue on the other hand sat with the girl willing he to wake up, "Come on girlie wake up."  
  
'Professor, we have an injured girl in the living room.' she sent a message to the Professor.  
  
The girl's eyes suddenly snapped open, "Hope you enjoyed the weather." she said in a wicked tone with an evil smile.  
  
Rogue sat frozen at the side of the couch, "Hey Rogue what's up? It looks like you just saw a ghost or something." Bobby asked walking in with the warm water and a wash cloth.  
  
She looked at Bobby, "She," and she looked back at the girl who it had seemed that she hadn't moved from when they put her on the couch, her face still pale and lifeless, "never mind."  
  
"Well here put this on her forehead." he handed her the wash cloth.  
  
"Hey guys check out side." John's voice was heard from the next room.  
  
"John weren't you getting," Bobby's voice stopped as his gaze turned to the other side of the glass.  
  
"Where did all the snow go?" Rogue asked looking at the green grass that was, just a few minutes ago, covered in a vast white wasteland.  
  
"Why my dear Rogue, you know the young lady you and the boys rescued?" they nodded, "It seems that she had something to do with the recent causes of the weather." the Professor informed them, as their gazes turned towards the living room door.  
  
888  
  
"Excuse me, but where am I?" the girl's sweet voice asked.  
  
"Hello, you are at the Xavier's school for gifted youngsters." the disabled man said, 'I am Professor Charles Xavier.'  
  
"You're mouth, it didn't move," she took a step back, "are you like me, a mutant?"  
  
"Yes, all of us here have special skills, these three students here for example. Bobby, also known as Iceman, John, also known as Pyro, and Rogue. Now what is your name?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Chloe, or also known as," she looked at Rogue and gave an evil grin, "Frostbite."  
  
Chloe stood about 5'6, she had light blue eyes and hair, but full red lips. She was still very pale, but they guessed that was her natural color.  
  
"Rogue why don't you show Chloe to a guest room, and get her a pair of your clothes to wear." the Professor instructed. Rogue nodded and left the room followed by Chloe.  
  
888  
  
"Here ya go." Rogue handed Chloe some sweat pants and a tee shirt, along with some training clothes, "I put some training clothes in there because the Professor wants to see what you can do tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks, and sorry for the weather, I don't have complete control of my powers yet." Chloe said taking the clothes.  
  
"Oh and don't worry about fitting in around here, heck maybe you'll even snag a guy." they laughed.  
  
"Yeah its not like you could get on with those powers." Chloe laughed but Rogue did not.  
  
"How do you know what my powers are?"  
  
Chloe gave that smile again, "It's not the only thing I know Marie."  
  
Rogue stood up, "Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
"That will come soon Marie, don't worry." she laid back on her bed.  
  
"Why you little," Rogue started.  
  
"Hey guys how's it going?" John asked quizzically seeing as how Rogue was in her fighting stance.  
  
"Yeah we were just bonding." Chloe said picking up the clothes and heading towards the bathroom.  
  
"Well the Professor said just to bring your food in here." John said putting a tray down.  
  
"Aww thanks John." she said from the bathroom.  
  
888  
  
Alrighty people…heres a fic… Read and review  
  
Pyrofan 


	2. danger room

I own nothing…  
  
888  
  
"I don't like her John." Rogue watched Chloe outside swimming with Bobby. Laughing, playing, touching.  
  
"Why not Rogue?" John asked.  
  
"She knows things," She looked up at John who was looking at her weirdly, "things about me John. She knows my powers, and I didn't tell her them."  
  
John replied, "Well maybe the Professor told,"  
  
"She knows my name." John's facial expression changed, he didn't even know what Rogue's real name was, "She knows practically everything about me. How old I was when my mutation came, even what happened when it did come."  
  
--Flashback--  
  
"So Marie, how was your first kiss by the way? It had to be good seeing as it was your first power serge." Chloe smiled notoriously.  
  
"How do you know all of this stuff about me Chloe? Who gave you the information?" Rogue asked cornering Chloe.  
  
"As I said before the time will come for all to be reveled."  
  
"Tell me Now." Rogue was getting frustrated.  
  
"Hey Chloe, do you wanna go swimming? I got John to unfreeze the pool.  
  
"Yeah sure, hey Rogue can I borrow a bathing suit?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah no problem." she smiled.  
  
--end flash back--  
  
"Its weird John, I'm kinda scared." Rogue whispered  
  
"Don't worry Rogue I wont let anything happen to you." John hugged her.  
  
'Will the following students come to the danger room, Rogue, John, Bobby, Chloe, and will Scott and Jean come also.' the Professor's voice rang through their heads.  
  
888  
  
The students that were called all came to the danger room. "Now this is a test for Chloe everyone." the Professor announced. "Now Bobby lets test her skills against her own types of power."  
  
Bobby and Chloe got settled down in the giant metal room, "You may begin." a voice announced.  
  
"Alright Chloe I aint going to go easy on you." Bobby's voice rang out as the room got chilly.  
  
"Oh don't worry about me Bobby." her voice came from behind him.  
  
"No way, Professor what the heck does she have super speed or what?" Bobby yelled to the Professor.  
  
Chloe smiled and laughed, "Nope I can turn into a type of myst and go with the wind." with that she raised her hands and a violent snow storm started.  
  
"This doesn't bother me you know!" Bobby raised his own hands and shot some ice towards her. The ice barely missed her. She glared directly at Bobby, ice started to build around his feet. Then it moved to his hips, to his shoulders. "Hey,"  
  
"Simulation over" the voice rang out again.  
  
"Well done Chloe, John please go and unthaw our friend and bring him back up here after you get him a towel. And Rouge please go down there you are her next opponent." Rogue moved her way down to the room. "now this test is for her hand to hand combat, no powers are allowed."  
  
888  
  
"You may begin." a voice was heard.  
  
"So 'Rogue' show me what you've got." Chloe smirked as she ran full speed at her, and went into a round off which was aimed at Rogue's chest.  
  
But Rogue was quick and she stepped out of the way to plant a kick in Chloe's back.  
  
Sighing Chloe got up from the floor and cracked her neck, "Well, well, well, lookie what we have here. A real life mutant who can actually do hand to hand combat." she smirked, "Well lets just try this."  
  
The air in the danger room started to get deathly cold, "Chloe, I said no powers." the Professors voice warned.  
  
The warning however was just ignored as it started to blizzard. "How do you like the weather Marie?!" a scream was the last they heard.  
  
And that was the last time the X-men saw their fellow teammate.  
  
888  
  
Bwahahahaha yes this is where I will leave my chapter Yay I finally finished this chapie!! Read and review please  
  
Pyrofan 


End file.
